Democratic Union of Norish
"Democratic Union of Norish is an interesting country. The country call itself democratic, even though it is ran by a dictatorship. But instead of being a violent dictatorship like DPRK, the dictatorship actually has enabled Democratic Union of Norish to unite like USA." ''- An unknown author of "The mind blowing facts about Norish.", in which it acclaimed popularity in Democratic Union of Norish.'' Democratic Union of Norish is a country founded by NourGodly1592. It is one of the most powerful countries in existence. It is the 4th major country in Trolliversian Union. It actually has involved into wars but minor like Fakegee War VII and Unification War. History Democratic Union of Norish is one of the oldest countries. Older than Centinid Republic and possibly Hydreg Empire. But it had to be in stages in order to become nearly stronger than Centinid Republic. Teteriav's Land Before the Norish, there was an army that led by Vladimir Teteriav, a powerful human that, at the time, was able to get cured from Weegee Virus and led a huge army of over 150 billion! His belief was similar to Soviet Union's. But, as more and more powerful people liberating the country from Teteriav's propaganda, NourGodly1592, with his army, was able to take a small portion of a land that was large enough to consider a land. And thus, New Norish Empire is born. Norish Empire Norish Empire was new and fairly shy because it's slightly larger than the Vatican City. So NourGodly1592 was still left with lots of empires. Then, the empire's first ally was, ironically, one of the strongest empires. Even though there isn't any details about the empire, some historians believe that the empire got allied by a pre-Legendary Empire, which explains the closest relation between The Godly Universe and the Legendary Universe. Multiple parties started attacking the base, including the now defunct Anti-Weegee Alliance. NourGodly1592 was able to evade all the attacks, and started to expand, like Mongol Empire. And then. Fakegee War VII happened.... During Fakegee War VII A new communist leader called Pankarity wanted to bring the land to Teteriav's glory. So he was able to invade the central part of Thluram. Since NourGodly1592 wasn't here yet, he slaved all of the people who turned against the communism. The empire is now a communist... for a while. Until the army has got Super Soldiers ready to deployed, and... Well... that's it. No one's quite sure what happened to Pankarity, but all thing's sure. NourGodly1592 went back to control again. That has actually inspired some writers to do a rumored war. Norish Presidential Republic This is the longest era before the union. It has performed after the Fakegee War VII in which NourGodly1592 needs to provide more control over the country (because the fact that more people are turning over the country.) Things started to get better, as the country gets more and more advanced, they met officially first ally, Centinid Republic. And this bond of Norish-Centinid Relation has helped the country to expand, making them almost as strong as UGG. The problem, though, that there's still the roots of Teteriav's Army, because there's an communist party in which over 12% of the population. The police was able to arrest one of the Co-Leaders, though. And instead of being executed, NourGodly1592 decided to talk with him and see what is going wrong. As it turns out, the problem was unemployment (It was on staggering 30% at the time.) And so, the idea of Union has came to mind. Democratic Union of Norish NourGodly1592 has divided the big land into smaller pieces, so that it could unite like United States, and the idea surely worked! The unemployment went down to over >1%, and, because of the people working, made sure that no one wants to control over the land and making its own company. They did, however, allow some companies like Coca Cola and Lenovo (because that's Nour's favorite computer company, and sure they did, because of their cheap but powerful computer strategies.), and so. Their economy was booming and their pounds got devalued due to it's resources. And so, the country has became stronger, no more problems, education is high and medication is powerful. Details Capital and Largest: Thluram. Major Religion: Islam. Minor Religion: Orthodox Christianity. Popular: 1.75 quadrillion (2016 cenus) Advanced Technology: The country was less advanced than Centinid Republic. But since the economy became better, the technology has reached to be equal to Centinid Republic. Neutrality: 40% Life Expectancy: 100-140, some might even outlived the expectancy. Literacy: 100%. Currency: Norish Pounds (N.P) Official Languages: English and Arabic. Territories Of The Norish Republic The Godly Universe The Godly Universe is Democratic Union of Norish's Capital Universe, although the union has many places from different universes, the 1/4 of them is for a deal to Armageddon Kingdom due to seclusion days. But after Armageddon Kingdom has finished being powerful. They decided to leave the 1/4 of The Godly Universe. 2 galaxies Those 2 galaxies are unknown, but only thing that is known is that it has exoplanets that could harm universes, so to investigate the rumor, Democratic Union of Norish and many of the allies have invaded the 2 galaxies to test the extraterrestrial humanoids on those planets The Legendary Universe The Legendary Universe is The Godly Universe's closest ally. But since their corrupt leader has been harming The Legendary Universe. The universe made a deal with Democratic Union of Norish to replace the territory to Norish Presidential Republic territory so the leader won't take control. The leader died after that. Part of Tsarmenti Universe and The Godly Solar System After the war of Tsarmenti Universe and The Godly Universe, NourGodly1592 made a truce to Tsarmenti Leader (which his name is unknown at this time) that Nour can take part of Tsarmenti Universe and leave the leader and citizens alone. After the war has finished, Nour accidentally entered an unknown black hole but after he survived he found a new Solar System that almost as identical as the the original Solar System. so he invaded the solar system and named it "Godly" Solar System. PNF-667 Due to fears that PNF-667 could spawn hostile monsters, NourGodly1592 decided to invade this planet to prevent it from spawning hostile monsters. Medical Aid The country's education is actually excellent. Maybe a little bit higher than Centinid Republic's education. They were able to get treatments and vaccinations on almost everything (including the Purple Mushroom treatment.) Trade Partner Democratic Union of Norish is one of the most resourceful countries in the entire multiverse, that's why most of the universes (excluding United 'Gees Galaxy, and some more.) experienced a famine before during the 2 wars that Democratic Union of Norish has suffered from. May 2016 attack Hydreg Luxt'Fuvke was able to send over 50 rockets to the central part of Zircoium that killed over 50,000 people. But because of the fact that there was a misconfiguration on the military part of Zircoium. The country now declares war on them. There is a leaked document of an operation called Operation Determination, in which it would do severe war on Hydreg Luxt'Fuvke, but since it shows the details of the operation, the actual tactics has never been revealed yet. Now the Democratic Union of Norish is going to prepare an retaliation of the group. Society Democratic Union of Norish is the one of the most beloved society in the entire Trolliverse. The democracy has helped it to become more respectful to each others. NourGodly1592 has implemented an immigrant freedom in which it has the same rights as Democratic Union of Norish's society. The society consists of 80% Norish, 10% Centinids, 5% Armagetian and 5% others (Hydregs, Mi-Go and such.) Relations between the countries * Centinid Republic: 'Since the formation of Norish Presidential Republic, this is the first and longest allied country in Democratic Union of Norish. It does what the greatest ally would do: Migration, Trading, Education and even getting some Centinids for the army to serve. The reason of this strong bond is due to the friendship between Magna Weegeepede and NourGodly1592. After Weegeepede's renouncement. The bond is still strong. even getting more stronger as Crafteegee and NourGodly1592 did several agreements for the country. Their trade mostly consists of weapons, tools and oil. * 'Armagetian Kingdom: 'Despite the fact that the Armageddon Elite Hackers has closed down a discussion, it is still one of the most important allies. It's trades mostly consists of weapons and food. NourGodly1592 decided to improve the relation between them so that could be no tensions between them. * 'Hydreg Empire: 'NourGodly1592 is smart enough to not consider Hydreg Empire as enemy, since the empire is liberals and they also tries to fight Hydreg Luxt'Fuvke. It's the only ally in which it doesn't have any kind of agressive relationship (due to the neutrality, some hydregs have immigrated to the country). Their trade mostly consists of oil and some weapons. * 'Interstellar Republic of Finnittania: 'The relationship has gone much better now, actions are taking in order to improve the relation between them. Their trade is mostly weapons. * [[United 'Gees Galaxy|'United 'Gees Galaxy]]': '''They don't have any good relationship when it went to dictatorship, but they currently stayed neutral. No trade yet. * 'Awesominia: 'The relationship is somewhat good, like a former allies. However, as of today the relations has been improved. Their trade mostly consists of food and some builders. * 'Myria's Sector: '''Legend has it that the Democratic Union of Norish was allies with Myria's Sector, but after the war, the country retaliated for the Centinid Republic by cutting out trades. Not confirmed, though. Their supposed trade was mostly Weapons and Oil. Trivia * This is the only country in which it's major religion is Islam, the rest of the other countries are either Pureegist or have other religious beliefs. * Some people think that the Union has less army than Magna's Galaxy. But over 500 billion active personnel doesn't seem to. There was so much because the country is loved by its citizens and because of Islam. * There is a national day (5th of April) that NourGodly1592 walks in by wearing his ordinary clothes and riding a bicycle around the neighbourhood. Although it seems unordinary, It makes sense because this day mentions the liberation of Democratic Union of Norish. That's why it's fairly common to see a lot of people cycling with NourGodly1592 on that day. * There are rumors that Democratic Union of Norish is actually more powerful than Myria's Sector. Although still unconfirmed. Gallery Category:League of Weegees Category:Republics Category:Superpowers Category:The Big Four